Transmute
A sub-skill of Alchemy, it requires the use of a Philosopher's Stone. Highly valued since it allows the transmutation of some metals into more valuable ones, and transmutation of some elemental items into harder to find ones. Formulas Here is a list of transmutation formulas, with cooldowns in brackets. Transmutation formulas that require 225 Alchemy *Transmute: Iron to Gold (24 hours) purchased from Alchemist Pestlezugg *Transmute: Mithril to Truesilver (48 hours) purchased from Alchemist Pestlezugg Transmutation formulas that require 275 Alchemy *Transmute: Arcanite (23 hours) purchased from Alchemist Pestlezugg *Transmute: Air to Fire (23 hours) from Argent Dawn vendors with Honored Reputation *Transmute: Earth to Life (23 hours) a drop *Transmute: Earth to Water (23 hours) purchased from Meilosh with Friendly Timbermaw reputation *Transmute: Fire to Earth (23 hours) purchased from Plugger Spazzring in Blackrock Depths *Transmute: Life to Earth (23 hours) a drop *Transmute: Undeath to Water (23 hours) a drop *Transmute: Water to Air (23 hours) purchased from Magnus Frostwake after completing some quests *Transmute: Water to Undeath (23 hours) a drop Transmutation formulas that require 300 Alchemy *Transmute: Elemental Fire (10 minutes) from Thorium Brotherhood with Friendly Reputation Transmutation formulas that require 350 Alchemy *Transmute: Skyfire Diamond (23 hours) from Honor Hold or Thrallmar with Honored Reputation *Transmute: Earthstorm Diamond (23 hours) from Cenarion Expedition with Honored Reputation *Primal Might (23 hours) Elemental Essence Transmute Diagram The alchemical essence transmutes are represented visually by this diagram: Each essence points to the essence(s) it can be transmuted into. Primals Transmute Diagram Primal transmutes work mostly the same as Essence transmutes. All Primal Transmutes (below) are tied to a shared 23 hour cooldown. * Transmute Primal Air to Primal Fire - Revered with Sha'tar * Transmute Primal Fire to Primal Earth - Revered with Kurenai (Alliance) or The Mag'har (Horde) * Transmute Primal Earth to Primal Water - Revered with Sporeggar * Transmute Primal Water to Primal Air - Revered with Cenarion Expedition * Transmute Primal Fire to Primal Mana - Discovery * Transmute Primal Mana to Primal Fire - Discovery * Transmute Primal Earth to Primal Life - Discovery * Transmute Primal Life to Primal Earth - Discovery * Transmute Primal Water to Primal Shadow - Discovery * Transmute Primal Shadow to Primal Water - Discovery * Primal Might **1x Primal Earth **1x Primal Water **1x Primal Air **1x Primal Fire **1x Primal Mana Gemstone Transmute Diagram * Skyfire Diamond (23 hours) **3x Blood Garnet **3x Flame Spessarite **3x Azure Moonstone **2x Primal Fire **2x Primal Air * Earthstorm Diamond (23 hours) **3x Deep Peridot **3x Shadow Draenite **3x Golden Draenite **2x Primal Earth **2x Primal Water Transmutation Master "Allows an Alchemist to sometimes get greater results when transmuting materials" - When specialized as a Transmutation Master, there is a random chance that you create more than one item when transmuting. It's possible to get up to 5 items in a single process. As reported in the professions forum: As of the 2.3 content patch, there's currently an issue with Transmutation Mastery by which the percentage chance to receive additional results from transmutations — aside from Transmute: Primal Might — is lower than the intended value. Update for 2.3.2: Fixed! Sources Category:Game Terms Category:Alchemy Category:Transmutes Category:Recipes